Could it be?
by gxgirl-93
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was starting high school in America. His family had just moved there from England and unfortunately the school is a private boarding school so that means he has to live here and his roommate is the loud and obnoxious Alfred F Jones. Alfred remembers meeting Arthur long before high school; but due to an accident Arthur doesn't remember his old friend. T for now
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He was starting not only high school, but high school in another country, and to boot it was a private boarding school. As Arthur looked at the large grey building looming over him the feeling of dread washed over him. His first step that took him past the school gates was a shaky one, as were his breaths. What Arthur hadn't noticed was a pair of blue eyes watching him as he walked towards the entrance of the school building. Upon entering the building Arthur noted that the building was just as daunting on the inside as it was on the outside, not one thing in his field of vision looked as if it was friendly especially the receptionist that hadn't looked up after entered the building. Arthur walked up to the receptionist who still hadn't taken notice of him, seems like things just wouldn't change for the young Brit. A small cough was what finally gotten her attention.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm a new student starting here today, Arthur Kirkland."

The receptionist typed away at their computer and nodded when confirming that he was indeed the schools new student.

"Ok then, here is your class schedule and your room assignment. One of the teachers will be a long shortly to show you around. Please take a seat until then Mr Kirkland."

Arthur did as he was told and sat and waited for this teacher to arrive; once again not noticing that a pair of blue eyes were once again fixed upon him.

A few minute of boring thumb twiddling had passed and Arthur was sure that he had been forgotten about.

"Mr Kirkland?"

Arthur looked to where the voice had come from. "Yes that's me."

"I'm Miss Smith the history teacher here, and I'll be the one to show you around the school and to show you where your room is. Now all of our students share rooms, typically two to a room. I hope that you are ok with that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well then if you'll follow me we can get the grand tour started then. And I believe that your stuff has already been placed into your room."

Arthur followed the teacher through the corridors of the school building, taking mental notes as to where certain classrooms where and how he would find his way around in the hopes of not getting lost.

After an hour they left the school building and continued around the school grounds. Arthur couldn't help but admire at how green the grounds were, he liked all the different plants being around.

Arthur hadn't noticed that the teacher came to a stop until he walked into the back of her. "So sorry ma'am."

"Not a problem. I could tell that you were more focussed on the plants then what was in front of you."

Arthur looked away from the teacher.

"These are the dorms. They all have names, which are different types of flowers. Can I see your room allocation for a minute?"

Arthur handed the teacher the slip of paper that had his room on it.

"Ok it seems like you're in Rose. It's the building on the far right."

Arthur looked to the building in question and nodded.

The dorm building had seemed more comfortable than the school building.

 _"_ _That's probably because this is where students stay."_

Arthur followed the teacher round the hallways of the dorm and up three flights of stairs until they reached the room that he had been assigned.

"And this Mr Kirkland is your room. We expect it to be kept in good condition, but if there are any problems there is a maintenance manager for each building on the ground floor, so just go there if a problem does crop up." The teacher gave a wave of her hand as she said the last of what she had to say. "Here's your room key, I'll leave you to unpack then." The teacher handed Arthur a small silver key before walking of grumbling something under her breath.

Arthur entered the room and sure enough his stuff was already there and waiting. The room was definitely a two person room, the number of beds made that clear enough; two beds, two desks, two wardrobes and two chairs at the small table that was up against the wall. At least the bed that didn't look a mess was clear to him that it was his. Arthur deposited his backpack onto the bed and began to open the boxes containing his belongings and started to unpack.

* * *

Alfred couldn't believe it when he saw it, messy blond hair, green eyes they could have belonged to anyone but what finalised it were the eyebrows, those massive eyebrows that belonged to only one person that Alfred knew. Arthur Kirkland his best friend was here at the school that he only arrived at two days ago. But he couldn't allow to get his hopes up, he had to make sure that it was Arthur and not someone that looked like him

Alfred quickly made his way back into the school and to the door that separated the receptionist's office from the school and listened for a name from the supposed look alike. Then he heard it "Arthur Kirkland." Alfred gasped and pulled away from the door at this.

 _"_ _It's him. It's really him. I can't believe it. I hope that we get to share a room together. Oh we have so much to catch up on. I wonder if he'll even recognise me, I know that I haven't changed that much except for the addition of glasses I'm still the same person."_

Alfred bounded off down the school corridors with a spring in his step at the thought of being reunited with his best friend.

* * *

 **A/N: ok i'm gonna say this now but this was based off of a dream that I had.**

 **possibility of multiple ships and pairings in this**

 **not sure when the next chapter will be up, but there will be more I promise all good things take their time.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alfred ran through the school building with a happy bounce in his step. He was so happy at the thought of seeing his old friend again. He hoped so much that they might be roommates. He had to tell someone about this.

On his way to his dorm he spotted his brother and his boyfriend Gilbert.

"Hey Mattie you won't believe what's just happened."

"What is it Al? Is the cafeteria doing hamburgers again?"

"Yeah they but that's not it. You remember Artie right?"

"That kid you used to play with, yeah I remember him why?"

"He's here at the school. I just saw him."

"But his family moved back to England years ago. So it couldn't possibly be him Al."

Alfred wanted to continue to jump up and down with excitement but he couldn't believe that his brother didn't believe him, so instead he stomped his foot and pouted like a child. "But it is. It really is him Mattie. I saw him in the front office and I heard him say his name, so I know it's him no matter what you say. And I'm gonna find him and we'll still be the best of friends."

Alfred walked off and headed for his dorm with a pout still on his face, leaving his brother behind with a slight look of confusion on his face.

Gilbert draped an arm around Matthew's shoulder whilst both looked in the direction that Alfred walked in. "Your little bro sure seemed happy to have this 'Artie' kid here."

"Yeah he is. Although I don't see why, they haven't talked in years."

"Vhat happened?"

Matthew shrugged his shoulders, well as best as he could with Gilbert's arm around them. "I don't know. One day Arthur's letter just stopped arriving. Al was pretty devastated about it, he thought that he did something wrong or somehow upset him."

"Vell if it is the same kid at least he can now get some answers."

"That is true. Now where was it we were heading too?"

Gilbert just grinned as he walked with Matthew back to where he had planned.

* * *

Alfred had eventually made back into his dorm and was heading to his room, still a little annoyed at how Matthew hadn't either believed him or been just as excited as he was.

"Well that's cause Artie's my best friend not his. He's just jealous that I've got someone as cool as Artie to hang out with again."

Alfred climbed the three flights of stairs that he needed to in order to get to his room on the third floor. He just wanted to get to his room and think of the best way to reunite with Arthur.

When he got to his room he dug out his keys from his jean pockets. But to his surprise the door was already unlocked.

"Guess my roommate has finally moved in."

Alfred put his keys back in his pocket and opened the door to see his new roommate for the year . He was shocked to see that his roommate was none other than the person he wanted so desperately to be his roommate.

 _"_ _Oh God Artie's my roommate. Ok Al ok keep it cool you're a hero you can do this. Just act cool."_

Alfred pushed up his glasses and ran his fingers through his hair. He was about to walk into the room and say hi when Arthur turned around and caught him off guard.

"Oh hello you must be my roommate."

"Ah yeah. Names Alfred F Jones, call me Al though." This was it Alfred smiled as he hoped that Arthur would recognise him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alfred. My names Arthur Kirkland." Arthur held out his right to Alfred.

Alfred was shocked to say the least. There was no sign of Arthur recognising him on his face. _"H-Have I really changed that much that he doesn't recognise me. My name hasn't changed so why. Why is this happening?"_

Alfred kept how he was feeling to himself as he took a hold of Arthur's hand and shook it. "It's great to meet you Arthur. You're from the UK right? Don't mind if I call you Artie?"

"Yes I'm from the UK and no please don't call me that. I don't particularly care for nicknames." Arthur let go of Alfred's hand and continued unpacking his belongings

Alfred laced his hands behind his neck as he walked over to his bed. He sat down on the edge of his bed with his legs crossed as he looked at Arthur. He had to know why Arthur didn't recognise him. To him it wasn't possible that this person wasn't his friend; everything about him just screamed what he knew about Arthur. So he decided to ask some questions to get some answers.

"So you ever been to the States before Arthur?"

Arthur stopped unpacking his stuff for a brief second before continuing. "Not that I can remember. But my parents did tell me that we did used to live here for a brief period of time before moving back to England."

For Alfred that confirmed that this person was definitely his Arthur, but he wondered why Arthur couldn't remember their time together. "Why don't you remember what happened?"

"Roughly about five months being back one of my older brothers, Alistair, had gotten his provisional licence, sorry learner's permit. And one day when he came back from a driving lesson and was walking around the house saying that he was an expert driver after so few lessons and me and my other brother, Dylan, called him out on it. So to cut a long story short, Alistair took our mum's car, me and Dylan climbed into the back seats. And at one point Alistair lost control of the car causing it to crash really badly. Alistair had ended up with a broken arm and legs and hasn't driven a since that day. I had a broken arm, bruised ribs and a concussion from my skull being cracked open." Arthur parted the side of his hair where there was still a scare from the accident.

"And what happened to your other brother Dylan?"

"Dylan got the worst of the accident. He hasn't walked since that day."

"You mean he's?"

"Paralysed from the waist down. Alistair blames himself for what happened to all of us. I only know this stuff because when I woke up in the hospital I couldn't recognise the people around me, my own family. The doctors said that I had lost all my memories from before the accident and there was a strong chance that I was never going to get them back."

Alfred was shocked to say the least. He remembered Alistair and Dylan clearly and for something that horrible to happen to so many cheerful people was just terrible. "That's awful man. Do you remember anything at all before it?"

Arthur shook his head in response. "Not really. My parents told that when we used to live here I did have a friend. But I can't remember his face or his name. I did used to have some letters from him, but the hand writing was so terrible that I couldn't make out a single word of it."

Alfred pulled at his phone and looked at the time displayed on it. "Hey it's about lunch time. How 'bout I go and get us somethin' to eat and then I'll help you finish unpackin'?"

"That would be very nice of you Alfred thank you."

Alfred walked out of the room and started to make his way back down the stairs but didn't get far when he collapsed down onto the steps with his head in his hands.

"Five months. So that's why his letters stopped, he couldn't remember me, still can't and might never remember me."

Alfred was distraught. All those years that he blamed himself for Arthur not writing back to him, thinking that it was something that he did. But it wasn't, it was something much worse.

 _"_ _I wish I could have been there for him I could have helped him through it, even helped him remember who I am. Damn it I'm a hero I still can help him. It'll be like starting from scratch but with the added bonus of already knowing all the stuff that Artie likes. We'll be friends again in no time I know it."_

Alfred leapt down the remaining steps and headed to the small cafeteria in their dorm building. Each of the dorms had their own small cafeteria for when students couldn't make it to the main one on campus and each of the dorm cafeterias all shared the same menu as the main one, which meant that Alfred was getting a couple of hamburgers at least for himself and Arthur's favourite sandwich for his friend, which of course Alfred could remember what it was.

Once he got there he grabbed a couple of plates and placed them onto a tray. One plate for his burgers and the other for Arthur. The burgers where quickly placed onto one of the plates and he waited for Arthur's sandwich to be made.

As soon as it was placed onto the plate Alfred quickly left and made his way back to his and Arthur's room.

Alfred carefully balanced the tray with one hand as he opened the door with the other. "I bring food."

Arthur turned around from where he was standing and saw Alfred smiling like an idiot. He took the plate that Alfred offered to him. Arthur caught a glimpse of what was on the other plate that Alfred had brought back.

"You are not seriously going to eat both of those are you?"

Alfred sat back down on his bed and looked at Arthur and then to his burgers, picking one of them up. "Of course. I'm an athlete so I need the extra calories and shit in order to stay in shape for games. I'm planning on trying out for the football and soccer teams."

Arthur carried his plate over and sat down on his bed opposite Alfred's and picked up one half of his sandwich. "I guess that's understandable. Back in England most rugby, although you might know it as your version of football, say the same things to bulk up for games. But that has its own consequences, the larger they get the more damage they cause to each other."

"Don't they were any padding? You know to protect them."

"Not really as far as I know, I never played it. Always more of a foot-soccer type person me."

"You gonna try out for the soccer team then?"

"Maybe." Arthur took a bite of his sandwich and instantly looked at Alfred. "Ham and mustard. How did you know that this is my favourite?"

Alfred flinched slightly. _"Oh shit didn't think this one through. Come on Al think quickly."_ He scratched the back of his head as he thought. "Um . . . lucky guess. So tell me more about yourself Arthur."

Arthur continued to eat his sandwich, happy with Alfred's answer. "Well there isn't much else to tell besides that I'm the youngest of five brothers, I love to drink tea and well I'm the opposite of you in that you're athletic and I'm academic, although I struggle with mathematics. What about you?"

"Hm well I love comic books, Captain America is my fav. I have an older bro, Mattie, he goes here as well but is the year above us and lives in one of the other dorms. A lot of people can sometimes mix us up. Mattie's on the schools ice hockey team, oh be warned the Mattie is a beast on the ice compared to how timid he looks that's probably a reason why Gil likes him."

"Who's Gil?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, he's also a second year and Mattie's boyfriend."

"Your brothers gay."

"Yep. Well actually he's bi, but definitely took a liking to Gil when he met him."

"And you don't have problem with that?"

"Nope, neither do our parents. If Gil makes him happy then who am I to tell not to date another guy."

"That . . . is actually pretty good logic there Alfred. . . W-What about you?"

"Me . . . well" Alfred scratched the back of head again. "Well girls seem nice but who knows I could get attracted to a guy. So what class schedule did you get?"

Arthur dug through his jean pocket and pulled out the slip of paper that he had been given earlier in the day. "Hm . . . schedule A I believe."

"Cool that what I got as well. We can sit next to each in class and help each other out. You said that you struggle with math right? Well that just happens to be one of my best ones, I can totally help with it. So long as you don't mind helping me with stuff like English?"

"I believe that you have yourself a deal there Alfred."

They carried on talking as they ate. Arthur had said that his three eldest brothers had stayed in the UK because they had jobs, Dylan had travelled with Arthur and their parents back to America due to their father's job. How back in England he didn't really have any friends.

After hearing that Alfred smiled. "Well you won't be friendless here, cause I'll be you friend Artie."

Arthur was a little bit stunned by Alfred's sudden declaration of friendship but still smiled none the least. "Thank you Alfred and I'll let that nickname slide just this once. No come on I believe you said that you would help me finish unpacking."

When Alfred saw Arthur's smile his heart clenched. _"Wow his smile . . . it's still as wonderful as when we were young."_

They both stood up from their beds and Alfred kept his promise to help Arthur finish unpacking.

"So where do you want me to start?"

"Could you start with that box?" Arthur pointed to a box that was on the floor next to the two desks. "It's got some books that can go on my desk."

Alfred picked up the box and placed the box on the desk and opened it. "Is there any certain way that you want them?"

"Height order please."

They spent the rest of the day unpacking the rest of Arthur's belongings and talking about anything that they could think of. Alfred was happy that despite everything that happened to Arthur, that he hadn't really changed that much over the years.

By the time that they had finished unpacking and putting the boxes away the sun was getting low. They headed down to their dorm cafeteria for dinner where they continued to talk about random stuff.

When they made it back to their room it was curfew and Arthur was really tired. This became apparent to Alfred when he noticed Arthur yawning.

"Ya tired there Artie?"

"Just a tad. I guess I'm not quite over my jet lag yet."

"Hey that's ok bro, I'm pretty tired to. It's tryouts for the sports teams tomorrow, so let's call it a day."

"That sounds like a rather good idea Alfred."

When they got back to their room Alfred locked the door and explained to Arthur that it's to stop anyone coming in to play pranks on them whilst they slept. It didn't take them long to change into their night clothes and climb into their beds.

Alfred turned off the last remaining light in the room next to his bed and placed his glasses on the nightstand next to his bed. He looked to Arthur who had his back to Alfred. "Night Artie."

"Good night Alfred." Arthur slowly let his eyes close as he let sleep claim him, but unfortunately his sleep wasn't a peaceful one.

* * *

 **A/N: hey sorry that its been a couple of months since I last updated this one but university finals for the year had to take a priority, so I hope that you can forgive me for that.**

 **that bit about rugby that was mentioned was and is 100% true a lot of rugby players get hurt because they try to be as muscular as possible and of course the rules of it are different from American football. for example the ball has to touch the ground in order to score a point, where as across the pond it just has to cross the line to score.**

 **I hope that I was able to get across how devastated that Alfred felt after finding out what actually happened. and do I need to explain what Gilbert was planning with Matthew, he's going to be that type of guy that you find behind the bike sheds at school. also sorry about what I've done to some of the Kirkland brothers.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arthur tossed and turned in his sleep.

The images of his dream kept flashing through his mind. One after the other the same images kept flashing faster and faster till it became too dizzying for Arthur.

It didn't take long for Arthur to wake up from his dream with a gasp. He sat upright in his bed and tried to catch his breath. He ran his fingers through his now damp hair.

 _"_ _Oh just great I sweated again thanks to that dream."_

Arthur could hear the faint sounds of Alfred stirring in his sleep. "Mmmm . . . Artie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Alfred, just go back to sleep." Arthur was too tired to correct Alfred for the nickname.

Alfred reached for the light switch, flinching slightly when the light in the room came on. Once his eyes had adjusted to the brightness of the room he looked over to Arthur. Even without his glasses he could tell that something wasn't right with the Brit.

"Ju-Just go back to sleep Alfred. I swear that I'm ok."

Alfred got up from his bed and walked the small distance to Arthur's and sat down in front of him. "Dude no you're not. What's wrong? You can tell me."Alfred placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"It . . . it was just a bad dream Alfred, nothing to worry about." Arthur brushed away Alfred's hand, instantly regretting it by the hurt look on Alfred's face. Arthur quietly mumbled an apology to Alfred.

"Do . . . you want to talk about the dream?"

"Not really Alfred. Just go back to sleep I promise that I'll be ok."

If Alfred hadn't already been worried about Arthur before, he would be now he just wanted to know what this dream was about that made his friend act like nothing was wrong. "No way dude I'm not gonna leave ya like this."

"You are a persistent one aren't you Alfred .F. Jones."

Alfred could only beam a smile at Arthur. He knew that when Arthur used his full name it meant that he had given in. He sat on the bed with his legs crossed. "So what was it about?"

Arthur ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. "It was much less a dream and more like faint memories from the accident that I told you about." Arthur paused for a moment, not really wanting to remember the dream. But he just couldn't seem to resist Alfred and his persistent need to know. "I just seem to re-live the moment that the crash happened and just after, seeing the smoke coming from the car. And . . . And there's this one thought that keeps coming to the front of my mind as I'm lying on my side, blood blurring my vision."

Alfred leaned in closer to Arthur curious to know what he was going to say; he was also shocked by what Arthur had to go through. "What's the thought you keep having?"

"It's . . . It's just two words 'You promised' I don't know what it means . . . but it feels as if it might be something important."

Alfred was stunned to say the least, but he kept his stunned reaction to himself and not let Arthur see it. "Do ya feel better now that ya talked about it?"

Arthur had to admit that talking about it with Alfred did help him. He looked to his roommate and smiled at him. "Yes it did, thank you Alfred."

Alfred beamed a smile once again at Arthur, glad that he was able to help his friend. "That's ok man. Do ya need anything, like water or somethin' or do ya just wanna get some sleep?" Alfred climbed off Arthur's bed and looked down at him.

"Sleep will be just fine Alfred. Thanks for the offer though." Arthur laid back down on his bed, readjusting the covers so that he was comfortable.

Alfred sat back down on his bed and looked at Arthur, waiting for the moment when he knew that he would be asleep. It seemed that he didn't have to wait long as he noticed the even breaths coming from Arthur that clearly said that he had fallen asleep once again.

Alfred ran both of his hands through his hair as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He knew what those two words meant. How could he forget one of the biggest promises that he made to Arthur when they were young.

* * *

 _Arthur was being cornered by a bunch of bullies from their neighbourhood._

 _Each one of them were saying mean and nasty things to Arthur._

 _"_ _Those eyebrows of yours are stupid."_

 _"_ _Yeah like two silly caterpillars have been glued to your face."_

 _Arthur covered his ears and closed his eyes as tight as possible in an attempt to block out the bullies. "Shut up, shut up." Tears had started to spill from Arthur's eyes; he just wanted them to stop. ". . . Alfred help me!" Arthur shouted as loud as he could in the hopes that Alfred would hear him._

 _"_ _Your friend ain't here to help you no-"_

 _"_ _You leave Artie alone!" Alfred ran in between Arthur and the bullies._

 _"_ _Tsk come on it ain't no fun anymore." The bullies walked away from the pair._

 _Alfred stayed standing in front Arthur till he was sure that the bullies had gone. When it was safe Alfred turned around and crouched down next to Arthur who was crying his eyes out. "Artie? Hey Artie you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?"_

 _Arthur wiped away some of his tears as he looked to his best friend. "No they just said some mean stuff to me today that's all. Thanks for getting rid of them Alfred."_

 _Alfred hugged his best friend in hopes of stopping his tears. "That's ok Artie. And hey don't listen to them; they're just a bunch of idiots that are just jealous of how smart you are Artie."_

 _Arthur sniffed as he clung to Alfred as if his life depended on it. "You think so Alfred?"_

 _"_ _Yeah you know I do Artie. You're the smartest person that I know and that includes Mattie." Alfred could hear a faint laugh coming from Arthur. "I bet you're smiling right now."_

 _"_ _Maybe." Arthur tired to hide that he indeed was smiling from Alfred, as he knew it would make Alfred even more big headed than he was already._

 _"_ _Hey I know I've got an idea Artie."_

 _Arthur finally pulled away from Alfred and looked at him. "What is it Alfred?"_

 _"_ _I'm gonna promise you that I will always be there to save you, no matter what, no matter where. I will be there to save ya Artie."_

 _"_ _Really Alfred?"_

 _"_ _Of course Artie whenever have I lied to you about a promise?"_

 _"_ _Never."_

 _Alfred got up off the floor and stuck a hand out to Arthur. "Then this one is true to. Now come on my mum is making some pie and that is the perfect thing to get you smiling again."_

 _Arthur took Alfred's hand and was pulled up off of the ground._

 _The two walked back to Alfred's home hand in hand._

* * *

Alfred could feel as some tears escaping from his eyes. He didn't want to start crying in case he woke up Arthur, so he climbed back into his bed making sure to pull the covers up as high as possible and have his back turned to Arthur just to be safe.

 _"_ _I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't be there to rescue you like I promised Artie. But . . . but I won't let that happen ever again. I will never break that promise again Artie."_

* * *

The morning sun was peeking through the window of their room. Small streaks of sunlight had made their way across Arthur's eyes.

Arthur tried to pull the covers of his bed up so that it could block out the sunlight, unfortunately that plan didn't quite work out for him. After minutes of trying to find some way to sleep without the light disturbing him, Arthur reluctantly sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep out from the corners of his eyes as he looked around the room.

Feeling a bit confused as to his surroundings he thought back to the events that happened yesterday. _"Oh yeah that's right I moved into my new school's dorm yesterday."_

Arthur swung his legs over the side of his bed and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it.

There was a sudden sound of a fairly loud snore and Arthur looked in the direction it came from, finding that it came from none other than Alfred. Arthur had to stop himself from laughing as he looked at Alfred; his limbs were all over the place and the cover of Alfred's bed seemed to be covering only his right foot. And well his hair . . . Arthur had to admit that it seemed more of a mess than his own. Arthur felt a slight pang in the back of his mind as if he had seen this before, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. So he just shrugged it off for the time being.

 _"_ _How is he even able to sleep like that? He is surely going to wake up with at least one dead arm."_

Arthur stood up from his bed, still trying not to laugh as he made his way to his wardrobe. He pulled out one of his sweater vest combos and a pair dark coloured jeans. Looking over his shoulder he gave a quick check to make sure that Alfred was still fast asleep and it was another loud snore let Arthur know that he was indeed still asleep.

 _"_ _It's good that he's still asleep, even though we're friends I don't want him to see the scars that are still around from that accident. That might just freak him out."_

After he had finished changing Arthur went to pick up his phone to see what the time was. "Huh nine thirty. I wonder what time I can get breakfast here." Arthur placed his phone in his back pocket. He tried to see if he could remember what time that the dorm cafeteria opened. Unfortunately for Arthur he drew a blank; he was about to leave the room when a thought hit him. "Wait maybe Alfred knows. Oh wait he's still asleep right now. Well I'm not in a rush at the moment so I can wait for a bit and see if he wakes up." Arthur walked over to his desk and picked up a book to read as he waited.

It had been ten minutes and Arthur was starting to get impatient.

"How long can he sleep for?" Arthur placed his book back on his desk, making sure to mark the page he was on and walked over to the still sleeping Alfred.

Arthur tried to think of how to wake up Alfred. He tried poking his forehead but that had no effect. Calling his name also had no effect either. Arthur tried and failed different methods to wake up Alfred till he ran out of ideas, well all but one.

Arthur walked the small distance to his bed and grabbed his pillow in one hand. He stood over Alfred raising the pillow above his head. "I really didn't want it to come to this Alfred, but you left me no choice."

Arthur swung the pillow down, hitting Alfred square in the face.

Alfred bolted upright as he felt something hit him square in the face. He looked around to see what or who it was that had hit him, expecting it to be Gilbert who had somehow snuck into his room. What he didn't expect to see was Arthur standing next to him with a guilty look on his face and holding a pillow in one hand. Alfred grinned as he grabbed his own pillow. "Oh so you want a pillow fight Artie?"

"No! I only hit you with a pillow as it seemed like the only way to wake you up. And believe me I tried everything else to wake you up, except pouring a bucket of water over you."

Alfred placed his pillow back down and looked to Arthur whilst crossing his arms. "Ok so why did you wake me up then?"

"I . . . I couldn't remember what time that the dorm cafeteria opens and I thought that you might know."

Alfred picked up his glasses and put them on. "I think it opens at nine till classes start up. What time is it anyway?"

Arthur finally put his pillow back down on his bed and pulled out phone to look at the time. "It's about nine forty in the morning Alfred."

Alfred leapt up from his bed and made his way to his wardrobe, almost tripping over his bed covers in the process. "Well then just let me get dressed and then we can go and get some food."

Arthur picked up Alfred's bed cover to prevent either of them tripping over it again and placed it neatly back on Alfred's bed.

When he was done he turned to face Alfred thinking that he had finished getting dressed, but he was wrong. Arthur could see how well shaped Alfred's shoulder muscles were.

 _"_ _Oh God he wasn't kidding when he said that he's athletic."_ Arthur could feel his face warming up as his blood rushed to his cheeks. He quickly shook his head and turned his back to Alfred. _"C-Calm down now Arthur, he's your roommate and friend."_

Alfred had finished getting dressed and looked over his shoulder at Arthur. "Ok dude you ready to . . . why are looking at the wall?"

"I-I-I thought that you might like a bit of privacy as you got dressed."

"Aw thanks man but I don't mind, but if it makes your British mind feel better than that's ok to." Alfred had noticed that Arthur's face had turned a bright shade of red, but decided not to ask about it. "Ok ready to go and get some food. I don't know 'bout you but I'm hungry, and I want to build up as much energy as possible for tryouts today." Alfred quickly ran his fingers through his hair taming it to look like it normal neat style.

Alfred left the room with Arthur following not far behind him, who remembered to lock the door behind him. "Do you only think about food and sports Alfred?"

"Nah dude I think 'bout other stuff to, like comic books and superheroes. But right know all I'm thinking about is food."

It didn't take them long till they reached the dorm cafeteria and as they walked in they were both hit by the smell of freshly cooked food. Alfred and Arthur lined up behind other students to get their food. As they waited the smell of food started to become too much to handle and it resulted in his stomach growling quite loudly.

Alfred looked over his shoulder when he heard something behind him. What he saw was Arthur starring at a blank wall, his face was turning red and he held a hand over his stomach. Alfred couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Pfffftttthahahaha now who can't stop thinking about food? Hahaha."

Arthur's face turned even redder as Alfred laughed. "Sh-Shut up Alfred. A-And besides it's not my fault, the food smells too good."

"Hahaha . . . dude its ok. I mean the food here is totally ace, I had the same reaction when I first got here."

It didn't take them long to get their food and to sit down at an empty table together, sitting opposite each other. Alfred got himself a large stack of pancakes and an equal amount of bacon; whilst Arthur got a bowl of cereal, he didn't care what kind it was because when he saw that there was tea he didn't care.

Not long after they sat down and started eating they were joined by two others.

"Ve~ Ciao you don't mind if me a Luddie join you."

Arthur looked to the person who spoke and saw a boy with auburn red hair that had a stray curl sticking out of the left side of his head and amber coloured eyes smiling at him and Alfred.

"Of course dude." Alfred said smiling back just as much as the other.

"Grazie. Luddie~~~ they said yes."

Another person walked up to the table, he was much taller than the auburn haired boy and had blonde hair that was slicked back and pale blue eyes, less chirpy than the first.

"Danke zhe rest of zhe tables didn't have enough space for me and Feli." The blonde sat down next to Alfred and Feli sat next to Arthur.

"No problem dude. Names Alfred, Alfred .F. Jones. But you can me Al. And this is my roommate Arthur."

"I can introduce myself just fine Alfred."

The blonde stuck his hand out to Alfred, and he accepted the hand. "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt. And this is my roommate Feliciano Vargas."

"Ve~ ve~ but you can call me Feli." Feliciano said with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: we now have Ludwig and Feliciano joining our cast. It seems like I'm putting my ships together as roommates, ehehehehe. next chapter will have mentions of other ships.**

 **there might be more flashbacks in future chapters, but I have yet to decide, if you liked it let me know. I would just to quickly say sorry about tormenting poor Alfred now cause there might be more times like that in future chapters.**

 **also I might have been dropping some hints about Arthur, cause if you noticed that in the previous chapter I didn't say anything about his sexuality. and was that a possible memory coming back to him, well you'll just have to wait.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The four of them talked as they ate their food, Arthur had to continually remind Alfred to not talk with his mouth full of food. As they talked they learnt different things about each other.

Feliciano had an older brother who also went to the school named Lovino and was a second year. And how he had a big love for pasta. Both Alfred and Arthur made mental notes not to start a conversation with Feliciano about food, in particular pasta.

When Ludwig started to introduce himself Alfred nearly leapt out of his seat when he heard his last name.

"Dude your name's Beilschmidt? Do ya have a bro named Gilbert? Ya know white hair, red eyes."

"Ja he's mein bruder, vhy?" Ludwig looked at Alfred wondering why Gilbert was his brother. He inwardly sighed as he thought a reason. _"Huh he's probably done something stupid again. Zhat dummkopf really doens't zhink before he acts."_

"Why? Because your bro is dating my bro. Dude it's like we're family hahahahahaha." Alfred draped an arm around Ludwig's shoulders.

Ludwig in response just groaned at the sudden contact that he received from Alfred. "So your Matthew's bruder. Vell zhen it's nice to meet you at last Alfred."

"Hahaha you too dude. Man after all the stuff that Gil told me about ya, I had someone completely different in my head."

"Ve~ that's so wonderful. What about you Arthur, do you have an family here?" Feliciano turned his attention from Ludwig and Alfred to Arthur who was sipping his tea. Ludwig and Alfred also looked to Arthur, one of the two was also curious as to the third blonds reply.

Arthur placed his tea back down onto the table and looked at the two sets of curious eyes looking at him. "Unfortunately not Feliciano. I'm the youngest of my family, all of my brothers have jobs and the only one that is of High school age goes to a special school that helps him with his disability."

"Ya mean Dylan don't ya Arthur?" Alfred looked at his friend full of concern.

Arthur nodded his head in response. "Ve did something happen to your brother Arthur?"

Arthur began telling Ludwig and Feliciano about the car accident that he, Dylan and Allistor got involved in and how Dylan lost the ability to walk and his memory loss as the result of his skull being cracked open.

By the time that Arthur had finished Feliciano had tears in the corners of his eyes and was clearly on the verge of crying from Arthur's story. "Ve Arthur that's so sad. Is there any chance of you getting your memories back at all?"

"If there was a chance to get them back it would have most likely have happened years ago that's what the doctors say, but I sometimes feels as if something is familiar or I get little snippet's of past memories. It just a case of wait and see, maybe they'll come back and maybe they won't."

"But don't you won't to remember who your old friend was?"

"Don't get me wrong it would be nice to remember him or his name at least. Or maybe even what he looks like, so I'll just have to see if they come back or not."

Alfred was stunned to say the least at what he heard Arthur say. " _Ar-Artie wants to remember me. Then I will damn well do my best to help him. It's a Hero's job after all to help those in need and Arthur needs my help the most."_

Alfred looked at the clock that was in the dorm cafeteria and almost leapt from his seat when he saw the time. "It's almost time for tryouts."

"Ve really, time really does fly when you're having fun ehehe."

"Nein it's because you slept in too late Feli and now ve're going to be late." Ludwig sighed as he ran a hand through his already slicked back hair.

"You guys also trying out for one of the sports teams as well?" Alfred looked between Ludwig and Feliciano.

Feliciano chirped with excitement. "Yep both me and Luddy are trying out for the football team."

Ludwig groaned as he face palmed at what his always happy Italian roommate just said. "Feli how many times do I have to remind you zhat here its 'soccer' and not 'footbal'."

"Oh sì sorry Luddy I forgot." Feliciano smiled at Ludwig knowing that he would be forgiven by the taller blond.

"You guys are trying out for the soccer team cool so me to." Alfred beamed a smile at the other two.

"Sì, sì we are. What about you Arthur are going to go for the soccer team as well?"

Arthur finished drinking his tea and looked at the three eyes looking at him, two of which belonged to the very curious Alfred and Feliciano. "I'm not sure there's some stuff that I need to take care of and I'm not really a sports person, unlike Alfred."

Feliciano grabbed onto Arthur's arm and gave his most adorable pout. "Oh please Arthur it will be fun, please."

Arthur internally groaned as he looked at Feliciano. _"Oh darn it he's just like Alfred. And why on bloody earth am I so weak to an adorable pout like that."_

"Ugh fine I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises you hear me Feliciano."

Feliciano jumped out of his seat with a cheer at having won over Arthur and started to make his way out of the dorm cafeteria.

Ludwig also got up from his seat picking up both his and Feliciano's trays. "Don't vorry Arthur I also can't refuse zhat pout he makes. Last night he vouldn't sleep in his own bed and begged to sleep in mine, with me. I refused but zhen he gave zhat pout und I found zhat couldn't say no." Ludwig left Alfred and Arthur as he followed Feliciano out of the room.

Alfred looked to Arthur with a glint in his eye. "So~ do you know how to play soccer Arthur?"

Arthur stood up from his seat and looked at Alfred. "Alfred I'm British, of course I know how to play 'soccer'. I'm just not sure if it'll be a good idea with my previous injuries that's all."

Alfred quickly stood up and placed his hands down firmly onto the table. "Don't say that Arthur, you'll do just fine I know it. Now come on let's go and head over to the gym and get ready." Alfred quickly grabbed Arthur's wrist and started to drag him out of the dorm cafeteria and then the dorm as they made their way to the school gym where all the tryouts for the sports teams were being held.

* * *

When they got to the gym they saw that it was filled with loads of other students, all of them first years just like them. Alfred continued to drag Arthur to where the soccer team tryouts where.

"Alfred. Alfred would please stop dragging around like this, I can walk just fine on my own thank you." Arthur was finally able to remove his wrist from Alfred's grip, slightly cursing under his breath at how strong his American roommate was.

Alfred scratched the back of his head as he laughed. "Sorry about that Arthur. I just got so excited that I forgot that I was still holding on to you."

"That's fine Alfred. Now where do we go for these tryouts?" Arthur rubbed his poor wrist that now once again had a supply of blood flowing again.

"The signup sheet is just over here, after that we'll just have to go into the locker room and change into some gym clothes."

Alfred and Arthur walked over to the table that had the signup sheet. They wrote down their names and headed off to the locker room with Alfred leading the way.

When they got to the locker room and picked up their gym clothes Arthur stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the inside of the locker room and the number of other students that were already there.

 _"_ _B-Bloody hell t-there's so many of them. And with nowhere to hide I'm . . . I'm sure that someone will notice my scars."_

Alfred noticed that Arthur wasn't behind him anymore. He looked back at the entrance to the locker room and saw Arthur, his face downcast as his eyes were glued to the floor. Alfred walked back over to Arthur, his thoughts full of concern as to what could be troubling Arthur.

"Arthur? Is everythin' ok dude?"

"I-I'm sorry Alfred I don't think I can do this. I-I'll meet you back at the dorm, let me know how the tryouts go when you get back." Arthur turned on his heel and was about the leave the locker room when Alfred grabbed his arm.

"Arthur what are you talking about? What's wrong talk to me dude." Alfred was worried about what could be wrong with Arthur.

 _"_ _I-I can't tell him, I don't want anyone to know about these bloody scars."_

"I-I just had a change of heart that's all, nothing to worry about. You go and have fun I'll just be a wet blanket for the whole thing." Arthur pulled on the sleeves of his shirt subconsciously.

Alfred noticed Arthur pulling on his sleeve. _"Wait? Is he self-conscious about his appearance? Well he is kind of on the thin side. But I can't just let him leave like this."_ As Alfred continued to think an idea popped into his head.

"I have an idea Arthur." Arthur looked to Alfred and found him smiling. "Why don't ya wait outside and when everyone has left ya go, change and join us out on the soccer field. See there are some benches that ya can sit on while ya wait, please Arthur this will be fun for the both of us I promise."

"Fine Alfred I'll wait. Now could you please let go of me." Arthur sighed as Alfred let go of his arm and made over to the bench and sat down. He watched Alfred's back as the door to the locker room closed behind him. Arthur couldn't help but feel that Alfred's smile was familiar in some way but he just couldn't figure out why.

Arthur was able to relax for about five seconds before someone sat down next to him. He looked at the person next to him and saw a tall platinum blond wearing a scarf and a soft smile. He was about to say something when the stranger spoke first.

"Privet friend. You are trying out for one of the teams?"

Arthur nodded his head, noticing that the stranger had a Russian accent.

"Then can I ask why you are not in the locker room with the others?"

Arthur didn't answer the question; instead he looked at the floor and pulled at both of his sleeves.

The Russian noticed what Arthur did, knowing what that meant. "How did you get your scars then? If it makes you feel better I'll tell you how I got mine."

Arthur was shocked by the sudden question and that this stranger was willing to talk about the scars that he has. Arthur plucked up as much courage as he could gather in order to tell the stranger.

"C-Car accident when I was younger. A-And you?"

The stranger pulled up one of the sleeves on his shirt, showing the scars that were dotted on his wrist. He could see the look on Arthur's face was one of concern and confusion, so he decided to explain the story behind his scars. "My father wasn't the kindest man to me and my sisters, theses scars are by my own hand. This was the only relief that I could find on the very bad days. I was only able to stop when me and my sister were finally able to get away from him. My names Ivan Braginsky by the way." Ivan pulled his sleeve back down, covering his scars once again.

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. Sorry to hear about what your father was like."

"It's ok Arthur; it's long in the past. My scars act as a reminder to me so that I never end up like him. Do yours have a reminder to them?"

"Only that I've forgotten someone important to me and there's a chance that I'll never do."

"I'm sorry to hear that Arthur," Ivan placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, giving it a gentle pat. "I hope that you remember that person soon. I have to go now, I'm helping with the tryouts for the ice hockey team." Ivan stood up from the bench. "I'll see you around school Arthur." He gave Arthur one last smile before leaving the Brit by himself.

 _"_ _Everyone here seems to be so nice and . . . understanding that things are difficult for me."_ Arthur smiled at the thought of being happy at the school.

It didn't take long till the locker room started to empty out of students. Arthur watched as the students walked past him. He saw Feliciano and Ludwig walk past him, Feliciano waved to Arthur when he noticed him and Ludwig gave a brief nod before ushering Feliciano forward. Alfred was the last to leave the locker, and walked over to Arthur after leaving the locker room.

"I gave the place a once over and there ain't no one else in there, so you can go in and get changed. The soccer field is just outside the door on the right just down the hall."

"Thank you Alfred." Arthur got up from the bench and entered the locker to change into the gym clothes.

* * *

Out on the soccer field Alfred and the other first year students, except for Arthur, had gathered together and were waiting for the tryouts to start. All of them were excited for the tryouts to start.

A tall brunette with green eyes walked up to the excited group and smiled. "Hola everyone, my name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo and I'm the captain of the soccer team. A big thank you to all of you for trying out for the team today, I see a lot of promise here today so don't let me down ok." Antonio looked over his shoulder at the other members of the soccer team. "These are the current members of the team. Lovino Vargas, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy and Kiku Honda." Each member of the team either waved or nodded their heads as Antonio introduced them.

Antonio looked to Lovino and smiled. "Lovi~ could you pass me one of the balls please~"

"Ciao fratello." Feliciano waved to his brother from the group.

Lovino tsk'd as he picked up one of the balls and through it at Antonio, aiming straight for his head, causing him to fall over.

The ball hit Antonio square in the face and as he fell backwards he placed a hand where he had been hit in the face. "Lovi~ why do you have to be so mean to me?"

The ball then rolled over to the entrance to the field where it was stopped by a foot.

"I'm not too late am I?" Arthur asked as he looked out onto the field.

* * *

 **A/N: after the last chapter I found I just found that I couldn't stop, so here's the latest chapter.**

 **I decided to throw a bit in from the anime, you know the bit where Italy climbs into Germany's bed at night. it also seemed like a good way to throw in some GerIta. and we now have even more characters, I would just like to say that I chose the members of the soccer team based of the worlds best teams and it helped me to decide which other characters to add to this fic.**

 **I hope you like how I've written Ivan. instead for the creepy version I went for the nice guy version with a hint of troubled past for plot.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Antonio staggered back onto his feet and looked at Arthur as he picked up the ball. "Ah no we were just getting started."

Arthur joined the group and it didn't take long for Alfred to make his way over to Arthur.

"Arthur you made it just in time." Alfred noticed that Arthur was wearing the long sleeved versions of the gym clothes and not the short sleeved one like everyone else, but he decided to ask about it later, he was just too happy that Arthur hadn't gone back to the dorm.

"I guessed that Alfred. Who's the one who looks like he's been kicked in the face?" Arthur gestured to Antonio.

"Oh that's the team captain Antonio. And the ones behind him are the rest of the current team, Lovino, Feli's bro, Francis, Kiku and Gil, you remember the one dating my bro." Alfred pointed out each member of the team to Arthur.

"I have to say that Gilbert isn't what I was expecting after meeting Ludwig."

"Ja zhat's due to his albino-ism. He says 'it make me awesome'."

"Und don't you forget it bruder, now don't let me down it vould be un-awesome."

Ludwig sighed in exasperation as his brother just grinned at him from where he was standing.

"Alright then." Antonio clapped his hands together to get the attention of the first year students. "Now that everyone is here. Let us begin the tryouts for this year's team. Now I'm going to divide you all into two teams and play a quick match to get an idea of your skills." Antonio scratched the back of his head as he counted the number of students in front of him. "Well I at least hope that we have enough to divide out evenly."

"Ah mon ami I have the signup sheet. It might be easier than trying to count the heads in front of you."

"Gracias Francis, that does sound like a good idea." Francis handed over the paper to Antonio and he looked it over, counting the number of names on the list. "Ok so we'll have just enough to split this evenly. Now listen out for your names."

Antonio started to read out the names on the list. He stopped just about half way and told those students that they would be on the first team and that those whose names didn't get read out would be on the second team.

Alfred and Arthur found themselves on the same team with Ludwig and Feliciano as well as a mix of other students.

They were then handed out two different coloured shirts to wear over their gym clothes. Alfred and Arthur's team were handed blue coloured shirts and the other team were handed red shirts. They pulled the coloured shirts over their gym shirts and waited to see if Antonio would say anything else to them.

"All right now that you've been sorted out into your teams, you'll need to decide who'll be your team's goalie for the match as well who will be playing the other positions."

Ludwig was the one to first step forward for his team. "I vould like to be zhe one in goal. I've got fast reflexes und with my build it von't be easy to get the ball pass me."

The rest of the team had to agree with what Ludwig said to them.

"Alright if Ludwig is in goal then I call striker, cause I'm the hero." Alfred said as he puffed out his chest.

"I guess that I'll take the forward position then." Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

"Aww yeah Arthur's gonna be my sidekick." Alfred said loudly as he punched the air.

Arthur couldn't help but feel as if being called a sidekick felt familiar to him, but he just brushed it off for the time being to focus on what was happening in front of him.

After that each one of them said which of the positions that they wanted to play for the match. Feliciano ended up positioned close to Ludwig. After that both teams got into their positions and Antonio placed a ball down in the middle of the field and then once he was standing back with the rest of his team he blew a whistle letting the students know that the match had started.

Alfred was quick to kick the ball and head for the other teams goal with Arthur at his side.

As the match progressed between the two teams it became apparent to everyone that neither side was going to make it easy for the other. Alfred and Arthur's team did their best against the opposing team and they were all thankful to have Ludwig on their side as he made it difficult for the other team to score that many goals but they had been able to sneak some past the tall German.

What they were having problems with was the other teams defence. It was strong and made it difficult for Alfred to score as many goals as he would have liked but that didn't mean he wasn't going to stop trying, especially with Arthur at his side.

Alfred was heading for the other teams goal with the ball at his feet. That was until a player from the opposing team with slicked back brown hair with two stray strands took the ball from Alfred. He quickly turned around and chased after the person but found that they were very fast on their feet which made it difficult for Alfred to keep up with him. He didn't want to admit it but it felt impossible to get the ball back from this guy, that was until he a caught a glimpse of Arthur running past him. He watched as Arthur skilfully take the ball from the opposing team's player and then dribble the ball past all of opposing teams players and back towards the goal.

Alfred couldn't believe how Arthur was still so skilled with a soccer ball, but he quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts and back to the match that he was playing. He ran towards the goal as well and signalled to Arthur to pass the ball. "Arthur over here."

Arthur passed the ball to Alfred with a strong kick. "Don't lose it this time Alfred."

The ball came into contact with Alfred's chest and from there he carried on heading towards the other team's goal, where he was quick to score another goal for his team.

They all then heard the sound of a whistle blow across the field and looked in the direction that it came from and found that it was Antonio. "Ok, ok that's it for the match, well done to the blue team for winning. Me and the rest of the team will decide who will be joining us so you guys can leave if you want or head off for any more tryouts. And sometime tomorrow the team placements will be announced. Gracias for your time and good luck to all of you."

Everyone then handed back their coloured shirts and then left the field, some headed to other sports fields and the rest headed back to the locker room to change.

Arthur was walking back with the group heading to the locker room when he was stopped in his track by Alfred placing an arm around his shoulders. "Yo Artie that was so cool what ya did there man."

"Sì he's right, how did you do that Arthur?" Feliciano joined the two of them with Ludwig not far behind him.

Arthur just scratched his head as he thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure how I just did it."

"Dude that's tots cool no matter what. Oh hey I'm gonna head off for the football tryouts ya gonna watch me Arthur?"

"Um . . . maybe Alfred I'm not sure." Arthur finally took Alfred's arm off of his shoulders.

"Awwww come on dude it'll be so cool you've gotta watch it please." Alfred put on his best puppy dog face, knowing that Arthur would give into it easily.

Arthur found Alfred's puppy dog face hard to resist and it felt beyond the point of familiar to him that it seemed like it was just a normal part of his day to see it. "Fine Alfred I guess that I'll watch the tryouts."

Alfred practically jumped with joy at Arthur's response. He then started to drag Arthur with him to the football field with a quick wave good bye to Feliciano and Ludwig.

As they walked Alfred thought back to when he was younger and he and Arthur played soccer together at school.

* * *

 _Summer had finally returned after a cold winter and spring and to a bunch of young elementary school kids that means one thing and one thing only; they could play soccer again for gym class._

 _Alfred couldn't stop jumping up and down with excitement has he and his class made their way over to the soccer field. Walking along side Alfred was Arthur, their class and especially their teacher knew that these two were inseparable from the day that they first met._

 _Arthur looked at his friend, he wanted to smile at his friend but instead he found himself sighing. "Alfred why are you so excited?"_

 _Alfred stopped jumping up and down for a brief moment to look at his friend with the biggest smile he had possible on his face. "How could I not be excited Artie? It's finally warm enough for us to play soccer again, this is the best." And with that Alfred started to jump about again._

 _Their class entered the soccer field and their teacher stood in front of the class. "Ok class as you can tell we are going to be playing soccer today for gym class. Let's see James and . . . Alfred you get to be the team captains today so decide on who's going to be in your teams."_

 _At this Alfred's hand shot up. "Artie gets to be on my team."_

 _After all of the teams were decided they started their match and Alfred made it clear that his team were going to win and that was that; and he wasn't happy when the ball was taken from him just as he was about to score a goal for his team. He went to get the ball back but his opponent wasn't going to give it back that easily. When he tried to kick the ball away from the other kid Alfred ended up getting pushed over. As he went to stand back up again he caught a quick glimpse of Arthur running past and quickly get the ball back from the other kid and then headed back towards Alfred._

 _"_ _Artie . . . that . . .that was totally amazing. How did you do that?"_

 _"_ _Now isn't the time Alfred, score the goal and win this." Arthur passed the ball to Alfred who then headed towards the goal and scored the goal that his team needed to win the match._

 _After the match ended Alfred went up to Arthur and gave him the biggest hug that he could. "Artie that was amazing. Tell me how did you do that, tell me, tell me, tell me please~"_

 _Arthur struggled in Alfred's hug but was just about able to get the other blond at an arm's length away from him but Alfred quickly pulled Arthur back into the hug. "I'm just agile on my feet that's all Alfred. Please let go me it's getting harder to breathe."_

 _"_ _Oh man really. You just keep getting cooler Artie; you gotta teach me what you did there one day."_

 _"_ _I . . . I guess that I could try. But only because you are my friend Alfred."_

 _"_ _Ah thanks Artie ya the best."_

 _With that Alfred and Arthur headed back to their classroom with the rest of their classmates._

* * *

"Alfred. Alfred. Alfred are you listening to me!"

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts to find that Arthur was glaring at him. He scratched the back of his head with his free hand and smiled as he apologised to the other blond. "Sorry about that Arthur I was thinking about something."

"That seems like a dangerous thing for you to do."

"Hahahahaha you wouldn't be the first person to say that to me ya know."

"Now why aren't I surprised about that? How much further is it to the football field anyway?"

Alfred quickly looked around his and Arthur's surroundings. "Hmmmm I think it's just around the corner."

Alfred continued to drag Arthur towards the football field. And when they got there they saw that the tryouts were just about to start.

Alfred quickly let go of, Arthur and started to head towards the group but before he got too far he turned back to Arthur to talk to him. "Ya can sit on the bleachers and watch the tryouts. Be sure to cheer me on ok, later Arthur."

Arthur made his way to the bleachers and sat down in a spot that gave him a good view of the tryouts.

As the tryouts progressed Arthur did his best to keep track of Alfred, but he found it hard to find him in the mix of football uniforms.

After a while Arthur found it hard to keep watching the tryouts play before him as each student took one tackle after another and it didn't take much more for him to get up from where he was sitting and make his way down the bleachers. Once he finished walking down the bleachers Arthur headed straight for the exit of the football field.

Alfred looked to where he knew that Arthur was sitting but instead saw that he wasn't there anymore; he quickly looked around the nearby area and saw that Arthur was leaving the football field.

Alfred started running after him, calling out his name to get his attention. "Arthur. Hey Arthur. Where ya going bro?"

Arthur heard Alfred calling out to him and so he stopped walking and looked back at him to see that he had a concerned look on his face. "Sorry Alfred but I can't watch this anymore."

Alfred was confused by what Arthur had said. "Dude what? Why's that?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders before answering Alfred's question. "Each of those hits that you and the others are taking out there are just making me feel uncomfortable and reminding me about the accident that happened."

"Oh man Arthur I'm so sorry dude I didn't think about that. Come on lets head back to the dorm."

"But what about the tryouts? I thought that you wanted to be on the football team?"

Alfred placed one of his arms around Arthur's shoulders as he led the two of them out of the football field and back to the locker rooms so that they could get changed out of their gym clothes."Nah, it's ok. I'm sure that I'll get onto the soccer team anyway. And I'm sure that you will to with those amazing skills ya got there."

When they got to the locker room they did the same routine that they did when the two of them first got there; Alfred went in and got changed and then made sure that there was no one else in there so that Arthur could change his clothes. After that they headed back to their dorm room where Arthur curled up on his bed whilst Alfred went to get them both some lunch again.

When Alfred got back to their room he could faintly hear the sound of Arthur crying inside the room.

* * *

 **A/N: first of I would just like to apologise for how long it's been since I last updated this one. I'm now in my final year of university so that means a lot of work for me to do but that doesn't mean that i'm not working on my fanfics when I get the chance to. I also had to a fair bit of research on how to write the part with the match cause I don't play sports so I didn't know how a football/soccer match goes, I hope that it's decent.**

 **I have also been working on the plot line for this and my other fics as well as coming up with new fanfics to write which i'm excited about.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At the sound of crying Alfred rushed into the room only half caring where their food landed on one of the two desks before rushing to Arthur's side.

It didn't take Alfred even five seconds for him to reach Arthur and when he did he quickly pulled the smaller blond into a hug and held him tight in his arms as Arthur continued to cry.

Arthur was stunned for only a brief second as Alfred pulled him into a hug but then continued to cry his eyes out as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's body. He was so confused as to why Alfred holding him in a hug felt so familiar to him, like it had happened before and quite a few times as well.

It was a good few minutes before Arthur stopped crying and when he did he didn't let go of Alfred, the other blond was more than happy to keeping hugging Arthur until he was ok.

When he felt Arthur relax in his arms he asked how he was going. "Artie you ok?"

With Alfred's words ringing in his head as if he had heard them being said to him in the same sort of situation of him being held in another's arms as he cried; Arthur suddenly remembered a pair of sky blue eyes full of concern, eyes that looked similar to Alfred's that were hidden behind his glasses again filled with concern for the other. Arthur had zoned out to what was happening around him to the point that he hadn't noticed that he was staring into Alfred's eyes. He was only brought back to what was happening around him when Alfred had placed the palm of his hand on Arthur's forehead.

"Are you ok Artie? You don't have a fever do you?" Alfred asked even more concerned than before.

"Ah . . . yes. Yes I'm fine thank you Alfred." Arthur finally pulled himself away from Alfred.

"That's good to hear Artie I was really worried about ya there for a moment." Alfred got up from where he was sitting on Arthur's bed and went to retrieve their lunches. He sat back down on the bed and handed Arthur his plate. "Here ya go. I got ya favourite again Artie."

Arthur took the plate with a slight scowl. "It's Arthur not Artie. And thank you again." The last part was mumbled as Arthur went to take a bite of his sandwich.

Alfred was quick to finish of his plate of food. He put his now empty plate to one side and looked back to Arthur who was still eating. "So . . . do you want to talk about what happened?"

Arthur looked to Alfred for only a brief second before he put his own plate to one side. "It was just a flash back to the car accident. They happen sometimes."

"Do they happen often, these flashbacks?" Alfred moved closer to Arthur still being concerned about his friend.

"Not all the time. They mainly happen if something happens around me that make me remember it. But that's not the problem. The problem is that after the flashback I can still feel as if I'm still in that car." Arthur paused for a moment trying to focus on where he is right now. "But this time it didn't really seem to happen . . . or at least it didn't last as long as it would normally do."

"Why's that?" Alfred was now more curious than concerned at what he was being told by the smaller blond.

"I . . . I think that I remembered something from before the accident. A pair of sky blue eyes and being held in some ones arms. It felt really comforting like it was a good memory; I wish I could remember who those eyes belonged to."

Alfred felt like he had been glued to his seat. Even if he wanted to say anything to Arthur, it wasn't possible as he was too lost for words. _"H-He remembered something about me. Oh man this is brilliant; I'm one step closer to him remembering me completely. Now I just need to figure out how I exactly did it so that I can do it again."_

* * *

After spending some time talking about whatever they could think off Alfred left Arthur in their room so that he could have some time to himself.

When Alfred left their room he made sure to close the door behind him. It didn't take him long to walk into Feliciano and Ludwig. Alfred found out that Feliciano and Ludwig's room was just down the hall from his and Arthur's. He stayed with them in their room for a while just listening to Feliciano talk about anything and everything that he could think of. Alfred only left the two of them when he noticed that Feliciano was getting really clingy with Ludwig and thought that it might be best to leave the two of them alone.

After that Alfred decided to walk around the school for a bit so that he could think about what has been happening lately. _"Ok somehow Arthur was able to remember some part of me, even if it was just only my eyes. Now how do I do that again so that he remembers more about me?"_

As Alfred continued to walk around he didn't notice a hand being placed on his shoulder, he looked around and saw Matthew looking back at him.

"Geez Alfred what is going on in that head of yours? I've been calling out to you but you just ignored me."

"Sorry bro I was thinking about something."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea to be thinking of something that intensely Al? And what were you thinking about that caused you to ignore me."

Alfred pouted at Matthew's word. "That's harsh Mattie. I can be smart when I want to and I was thinking about Arthur."

"Him again Al. Look I know that you think this guy that you saw looks like him-"

Alfred interrupted Matthew; he was annoyed at how his own brother didn't seem to believe him about his best friend. "It is him Mattie and I'll prove it to you." With that Alfred grabbed Matthew by the arm and dragged him back into his dorm and then to his room.

He walked into the room to see that Arthur was sitting at his desk reading a book. "Hey Arthur this is my bro Mattie. Mattie this is my roommate _Arthur_."

Matthew was stunned the boy sitting at the desk was indeed Arthur. He couldn't believe that what Alfred had said was true. "Ah it's nice to meet you Arthur."

Arthur got up from where he was sitting leaving the book that he was reading open. "It's nice to meet you too Matthew. Alfred won't really stop talking about you at times. If you would just excuse me for a moment I need to quick phone call to my parents to let them know that I've settled in."

"Ok take your time Arthur."Alfred had to hide a smug grin on his face when Arthur was in the room but as soon as he left and the door closed behind him he looked to his brother and grinned. "See I told ya it was him."

"You're right Al it is. But it seemed like he didn't recognise me, I know that he and I did know each other back when we were kids so why?"

"That is part of the reason why his letters stopped arriving. Long story short bro, his older bro Allistor got him, Dylan and Arthur involved in a car crash and Arthur lost all of his memories from before the accident and that includes when he knew us."

Mathew was stunned for words at what Alfred told him. "Al I . . . I can't believe it. Did you tell him that you both know each other?"

"No Mattie I didn't, I want him to remember everything about me, everything that we did together. I want to be a hero and help him to get his memories back as soon as possible." Alfred walked over to Arthur's desk and looked at the book that he was reading.

Matthew placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder and made his brother look at him. "Al that's a bad idea. Rushing back the memories of someone who's lost them can have a bad affect on them. If you rush back Arthur's memories it could hurt him mentally or emotionally or even physically."

Alfred looked at his brother with pleading eyes, hoping that he could change his mind. "But. . . but Mattie he actually remembered something about me today. He remembered my eyes, only Arthur would say that they are they are as blue as the sky."

"No 'buts' Al. Promise me that you want go and rush things, take your time with this. Promise me Al." Matthew looked at Alfred determined to change his brothers mind about rushing back Arthur's memories.

"Fine Mattie I promise." Alfred gave a defeated shrug of his shoulders.

"Good now I need to finish off some of my homework before classes start up again. Be good Al."

After Matthew left the room Alfred sat down on his bed with a sigh. _"Yeah bro sorry but I ain't giving up that easily."_

* * *

Matthew walked back into his and Gilbert's room and saw that Gilbert was lying on Matthew's bed. With a quick sigh he closed the door to the room behind him. "Gil you do know that that's my bed you're lying on."

"Ja Birdie I know zhat's vhy I'm on it. You said zhat you were'nt going to be too long und I wanted to surprise you vhen you got back."

"Well sorry Gil your surprise is going to have to wait I need to do some homework." Matthew sat down at his desk and went to carry on with his homework but was stopped when he felt Gilbert's hands on his shoulders.

"Aw come on now Birdie zhat can wait till later."

Matthew tried his best to brush off Gilbert's hands but the other refused to let go of the blonde's shoulders. Gilbert started to work his hands into Matthew's shoulder knowing that it would help the other to relax. When he started to feel the other relax under his touch Gilbert couldn't help but smirk as his plan began to work.

"Mmmm Gil stop I need to do this homework." Matthew kept trying to brush off Gilbert's hands but that just ended up making them work harder into his shoulders.

"Come on Birdie don't ignore zhe awesome me." Gilbert whispered into Matthew's ear that sent a shiver down Matthew's spine.

"Gil please I need to do . . . wait Gil what are you doing ahh?" Matthew gave a small yelp as Gilbert lifted Matthew up from his chair and then sat back down in the chair with Matthew on his lap.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist as he made himself comfortable on the chair with Matthew on his lap. "Vell if you're going to be persistent about doing zhis boring homework of yours . . . zhen I vill just sit here und vait until you are done."

Matthew went back to his homework but found that he couldn't focus on the task at hand when Gilbert started to leave one kiss after the other on his neck. He tried to ignore it as best as he could but it seemed like Gilbert was not going to stop anytime soon with actions especially when one of his hands went under Matthew's hoodie.

"Gil ahh would you please stop I'm trying to focus."

"I'm not doing anything Birdie. I'm just sitting here vaiting for you to finish zhat homework." Gilbert continued to place one kiss after the other on Matthew's neck as he spoke.

"The homework can wait till later." Matthew quickly pulled Gilbert away from his neck and connected their lips in a bruising but passionate kiss. "How about we move to one of the bed, remember the last time we tried to do stuff on one of these chairs."

Gilbert was grinning like a Cheshire cat knowing that his plan had worked once again on Matthew. "Ja I remember, just thinking about it makes meine ass hurt."

With that Gilbert lifted Matthew up into his arms and carried him bridal style to the nearest of the two beds.

* * *

When Arthur had finished calling his parents letting them know that he had settled into his new dorm just fine, and after speaking to his brother Dylan to see how he was doing he headed back to his room. He walked back into the room and saw that Alfred was now alone in the room and lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling and to Arthur it looked like he was thinking about something.

"Did Matthew leave whilst I was gone?"

Alfred bolted up from his bed so that he was now sitting on it. "Yeah he said that he had some homework to finish or something."

"That sounds fair enough. So when do our classes start up by the way? I don't think that the teacher that showed me around the school told me." Arthur walked into the room, closing the door to the room behind him. He headed to his bed making a slight detour to his desk so that he could pick up his book from earlier so that he could continue from where he left off.

Alfred swung his legs over the side of his bed as he thought of the answer to Arthur's question. "Hmmmmm I think it's the day after tomorrow that they start up. And tomorrow should be the results from today's try-outs."

"Thank you Alfred." Arthur put his book to one side as he looked to Alfred. "By the way when I came back it looked like you were thinking about something and . . . it seemed like you were putting a lot of thought into it. Is it something that I can help with?"

Alfred didn't know what to say to Arthur in response to his question. He didn't want to say that he was trying to think of ways to get his memories back. "I . . . uh . . . I was thinking about the try-outs. You know if I get accepted to both the football and soccer teams do I go for one of them or the both of them."

Arthur had to stop himself from laughing as Alfred worded his problem. "Well that does seem quite the problem there Alfred. Do you have any preference on which one you want to play for the most."

"Hmmm well I do like football. But I do have to admit that we do make a good team on the soccer field. I don't which one to go for at the moment; although I could go for the football team but only if you don't get onto the soccer team."

They ended up spending the rest of the day in their room taking about whatever it is that they could think about. By the end of the day all of the bad events of the day were long gone from their minds.

As Arthur lay in his bed he couldn't help but think about that memory he got back and how those pair of sky blue eyes just felt so right to look at. _"Why a pair of eyes though? What good is a pair of eyes going to be in helping me remember who this person is? And why is it that when I think of those wonderful eyes does my . . . my heart start to beat faster."_ Arthur looked over his shoulder and looked at Alfred's sleeping form in the low light of the room. _"Granted Alfred's eyes do bear a similar resemblance to the ones I can now remember, but surely if Alfred was my old friend then . . . then he would have said something right? Oh damn it I just want to know who he is. If I've gotten back one memory of him then surely I can get back the rest, because I really, really need to know who he is because whoever it is that he is means more to me than I could ever say to anyone."_

* * *

 **A/N: sorry for the long wait everyone I kind of got stuck on this chapter for a little bit with not really knowing how I wanted it to go but I think that the end result turned out just fine in the end. well its that and university life is keeping me busy with work that needs to be done, but that doesn't mean that i'm not working on this and my other fics when I get the chance to.**

 **so it seems like Arthur has a memory about Alfred back, hehehehehe.**

 **the part about Arthur getting his memories back too quickly hurting him mentally, emotionally or physically isn't something that i'm 100% sure on I went with that as I've seen it being done in other things that I've read/watched and honestly it sounded good in my head at the time.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


End file.
